Familiar
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: The potted plants remind Draco so much of Harry… he begins to wonder whether or not they are related in some context. Short, sweet and feedback appreciated!


Title: Familiar

Author: Lifelessmidget

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Spoilers: Not much reference to the books

Summary: The potted plants remind Draco so much of Harry… he begins to wonder whether or not they are related in some context. Possibly inspired by the million stories I have read, though I have yet to find one about plants

---

Draco really enjoyed walking through the greenhouses in the Malfoy Manor, and sometimes when he had nothing else to do, he would take up his mother's daily chore by tending to the various plants.

There was of course, another reason why he loved the stroll. It was a known fact that many of the potted plants gave off a certain aura which reminded him so much of the green eyed Gryffindor. As he opened the glass door, he could immediately make out the different scents of flowers and coffee-like aroma of fresh dirt, Draco sighed contently and pulled on a pair of worn dragonhide gloves with the Malfoy emblem just visible above the cuff.

It was quite a wonder to all the Slytherin's why the blonde spent most of his time in the Herbology Labs but they never questioned him about it, and Professor Sprout didn't mind the extra company. Neville Longbottom kept to himself and never approached the blonde, mainly due to the fact that he was more interested in his variety of plants to ever notice Draco walking around the greenhouses watering the plants.

Draco picked up a small bag of fertilizer and moved around the perimeter of one section, this area was mainly exotic flowers in all different shapes, sizes and colors. He reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of the soft dirt and sprinkled it around the stems of the plants. His favorite one was a tall plant which he nicknamed 'sparky' because every three minutes, it would emit these small multicolored lightning bolts. His mother never really took a liking to it, saying it was too bright for the green atmosphere of their greenhouse, and it was Draco's constant pleading which allowed Sparky to remain in its domain.

That taken into account, the thought of Potter always popped into his mind as he paid special attention to some of his favorite plants. Sparky in particular reminded him of the ever changing attitude of the Gryffindor, never afraid to show his true colors and flaunt his famous status in Draco's face. Last time when Draco was tending to the plant, it sent off the sparks and he copped a handful, which settled into the palm of his hand and gave him a slightly warm feeling of a hug.

He made an effort to stay close to the plant whenever he passed by it.

The second one he came across was a bush which held these bright red berries and had the best foliage when it came to the summer time. The green just shone brilliantly through the open windows and Draco could spot it when he went flying in the summertime, the berries were neither poisonous nor sweet and gave him the impression of the Gryffindor House, harmless and boring... except for that one element of green which he could spot in the Potter boy.

Occasionally he would remove his gloves and touch the leaves with his bare hands, feeling the texture and smoothness. Sometimes he would rub them between his forefinger and thumb feeling the glow pass on through the leaf and onto his skin. His father often enquired whether or not they needed to purchase new gloves for the greenhouse whenever his eyes spotted Draco's glowing fingers walking by, and when he did purchase them Draco never used them, leaving them to his mother and him to his dragonhides.

Each plant had its own place in Potter's personality. The rough bark of one of the Bonsai tree's reminded Draco of the boy's hands whenever he brushed by them in the corridor. Sometimes wet with the morning dew just further enhancing the idea of Potter finishing his morning Quidditch practice and coming fresh out of the locker rooms.

Deep purple tendrils wrapped softly around him as he passed by the more active area of the greenhouse. He carefully removed himself from the light grip and grinned profoundly at the plant, this he named 'cuddles' not because he thought it was cute, but because every time he passed by it, the soft, felt-like tendrils would encase him in an embrace that Draco could only personify as one given by Harry when he was feeling slightly sick and taken a detour into the Hogwarts kitchen.

He patted the tendrils which drew back into their respective pouches and gave them some water from the nearby watering can. He always wondered why they never seemed to want to embrace his mother while she walked by, either they were sleeping every time his mother came by or they didn't find the same comfort in her as they did in Draco. Also another trait which he found in Harry, where the Gryffindor could appreciate the aesthetic beauty of Draco, he had yet to accept the idea of the Malfoy family as a whole… but they were getting along well enough to have a civil conversation.

Sometimes Draco would mistake plants for other substances such as water. He passed by one of the pots which contained a thick water like substance, and at times it would shape shift into a mimic plant. He wondered why his mother chose this plant at times but never questioned her about it. As he approached it, it took the shape of a miniature palm tree and swayed gently as if it a wind were passing by. He poked it, hoping to provoke it and make it change into something else but it stayed as it was, just applying a little suction to his finger.

Draco shuddered a bit at this, remembering the day just before they left Hogwarts to go home, he had spent the night with Harry in the Room of Requirements and Harry had done this thing with his tongue on the small of his back. With just the right amount of pressure and sucking, Harry had managed to make him beg and scream in ecstasy.

He sighed at the thought, removing his finger from the plant and heading to the last one, which was one of his favorites. A singular rose, which gave a petal each time someone came pass as if it were blowing kisses to them. What continued to surprise Draco with this greenhouse was that the flower had never lost every single petal, it was as if it were everlasting.

On the Hogwarts express home, Harry had gotten into a snogfest with him in the luggage compartment, pulling him out of the Slytherin compartment, well aware of the smirking looks in his friends eyes and the condescending one that Granger gave them as they passed her hurriedly.

Draco placed the gloves back on the table and leaned against the door, breathing in the fresh dirt and longing for the next year of Hogwarts to arrive.

---

Short yes… feedback please ?


End file.
